HARRY POTTER ET MOA ou un rat à Poudlard !
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Moira est une rate adoptée par Ginny. Mais que se passe t il lorsque celle ci est en fait une adolescente de 15 ans ensorcelée, et pourquoi Severus Snape la protège t il ? Mystère et boule de fromage ...


Voilà une petite fiction sans prétention juste le plaisir de me promener dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et y inclure ma ratoune : Moïra.L'histoire prend place dans la chambre des secrets, mais reste asez en retrait .

**DISCLAIMER :** L' univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR bien entendu et Moïra est à moi, merci

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET MOA **

**

* * *

**

**_Il y a longtemps de cela, une sorcière pas très sympa, en fait atrocement diabolique, transforma une jeune femme en rat, pour se venger …Cette jeune femme issue d'une très ancienne famille , était secrètement fiancée à un autre jeune sorcier, dont elle avait eut des triplés dont … MOIRA _**

**Première partie : Départ**

La cage se vidait de plus en plus, à dix heures il ne restait plus que moi.Les futurs élèves se dépêchaient de choisir les plus beaux compagnons pour leur scolarité, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas de succès.  
Maman me disait toujours que ce n'était pas l'apparence qui compte le plus mais la personnalité. Un rat a-t-il une personnalité ?  
J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand une main plongea dans ma cage. Je n'aime pas être dérangée, c'est un fait ! Le propriétaire de la main en fut pour ses frais, un coup de dent et un peu de sang, de quoi lui apprendre les bonnes manières, non mais !  
C'était la main d'un mâle, beurk. Ces humains sont atroces, les mâles plus encore.  
- Pourquoi sont-ils si violents ? Leurs mères ne leur apprennent elles pas la politesse à ses monstres ?  
- Bien fait pour toi, Fred ! s'exclama une voix plus douce qui me plut.  
Je me levais sur mes pattes arrière pour voir d'où elle provenait. C'était une jeune fille, qui ressemblait à celui qui suçait son doigt. Elle avait l'air plus douce que la troupe de mâles roux qui l'entourait.  
- Ginny décide toi, on est là pour toi, tu sais ! s'exclama la femme derrière elle.  
- Je ne vais pas prendre quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, maman. Je peux faire sans, je t'assure.  
Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle fût convaincue. Moi, je l'étais pour deux, et c'est parti mon kiki !

J'avais remarqué l'issue de secours hier. Je me faufilais, entre deux barreaux un peu descellés, et je me lançais dans le sac ouvert de la maman. Personne ne me remarqua. Le temps passa remarquablement vite, je m'amusais comme une folle. Il y'avait tant d'odeurs nouvelles et des trucs marrants dans le sac. J'ai même trouvé un bout de gâteau, pas mauvais. Je finis pas m'endormir au creux d'un mouchoir, qui je ne sais pas pourquoi me rappelait maman.

_Il y' avait le château, maman qui nous parlait. Des histoires de sorciers, de princesses et de grand amour. A y repenser, nous étions différents des autres du manoir. Nous ne fréquentions guère la population rat, qui nous évitait. Et pourquoi comprenons-nous davantage les hommes que nos semblables ? Je trouverais la réponse un jour en attendant, viva liberté ! _

**Deuxième partie : Tu veux bien m'adopter ?**

Je me suis réveillée, secouée par un atterrissage violent. C'est la façon la plus désagréable d'arriver dans sa nouvelle famille. M'enfin, c'aurait put être pire, j'aurais put être écrasée contre le mur… comme le Fred ! Qui poussé par son jumeau se mangea le mur. Je sortis rapidement du sac ouvert, et je me sauvais vers un recoin sombre.

Toute la famille s'agitait pour ranger sac et manteaux. Je fini par les abandonner pour visiter la maison à mon gré. C'était assez vaste pour cacher toute la population rat du manoir. Je sentis l'odeur de Ginny plus fortement devant une porte, j'y pénétrais aussi discrètement que possible. C'était assez bien rangé, et après une courte exploration, je me trouvais un endroit à l'abri. L'armoire était assez obscure pour que j'y reste au chaud. Le battant ayant du jeu, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir en cas de besoin. Je visitais le terrier plusieurs jours en prenant soin d'éviter les dangers qui s'y trouvaient : la goule, les gnomes et les monstrueux jumeaux.Au quatrième jour, je décidais de me présenter à Ginny, la rentrée se précipitait.  
Je dormis toute l'après midi pour être dispose. Une main attrapa le pull sur lequel je dormais, je me réveillais en sursaut rassurée par son sourire.  
-Bah, d'où tu sors toi ? me demanda-t-elle  
Comment lui répondre ? Communiquer avec les hommes est problématique pour les rats. Je tentais un sourire, montrant mes canines. Je me rendis présentable en me lavant le museau et les oreilles, ce qu'elle trouva amusant. Ce n'était pas le but mais ça lui plaisait. Contente, je grimpais sur son bras et l'explorait, mes moustaches la chatouillèrent, et ça, c'était drôle.  
- Si je te montre aux autres, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont trouver à te faire. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, je me cachais dans sa poche de gilet, bien au chaud, la solution était adéquate et fut acceptée à l'humanimité. – Bon tu restes là et tu ne te montres pas. La dernière fois que les jumeaux ont vu Croutard tout seul, il est devenu violet !  
- Que ces gamins sont atroces ! pensais je , le dos parcourut de quelques frissons.

Je restais près de mon humaine, tout le temps du repas, je ne bougeais pas comme elle avait demandé. Ce n'est pas de l'obéissance, mais de la peur de carottes clonées !  
Ginny finit par remonter et elle me sorti du gilet. Je galopais sur son lit et me régalais d'un bout de fromage chipé à table.

_Je rêvais de ma mère et des garçons, nous étions des humains, des enfants. Nous courions partout dans le grand manoir, il faisait nuit. Quelqu'un annonça la venue d'un invité. La nourrice nous emmena dans notre chambre. Les garçons s'endormaient. Je me retrouvais dans le salon, je ne sais comment. Il était caché dans une grande cape, le capuchon encore sur la tête, il avait des yeux jaunes et globuleux, des mains décharnées et crochues. Il criait et maman pleurait, un éclair et nous étions des rats. _

Je me réveillais, Ginny était descendue en vitesse. Je fis une toilette rapide, cherchais des miettes et attendit sagement son retour. Entre plusieurs allers-retours, je compris ce qui se passait, la rentrée …  
Voyant que la jeune fille était paniquée, je décidais de rentrer dans son sac par moi-même et me rendormit.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac, ce fut dans le train qui menait les élèves à Poudlard.Ma tête dépassa, à moitié endormie, elle s'écria :  
- Tu es là toi ? Je suis désolée, je t'avais oublié.  
Je frottais mon museau contre sa main, affectueuse.  
- Bon tu restes avec moi, et tu vas voir Poudlard est une super école !  
Elle me donna un bout de chocolat, c'est diaboliquement bon ce truc. Au chaud près d'elle, j'étais satisfaite, elle m'avait adopté…

Bon ben voilà le premier bout de la vraie première fan fic de 2006, merci de me donner votre avis.

Moïra a hâte de les lire avec moi ! A bientôt ...


End file.
